So I Like A Girl,So What
by Twilight Omega
Summary: Whilest Youtube's Cute Blonde Sensation,iJustine,Is Putting The Finishing Touches To A Video One Saturday Night,She Gets A Call From Close Friend And Fellow Youtuber,Youtube's Sexy Spaz Jenna Marbles-Can One Phone Call Change An Entire Friendship,And Two People's Lives,Forever ?


**So I Like A Girl,So What ?-A Webshow Femslash Fanfiction By Twilight Omega**

**Rating:Mature**

**Pairing:Jenna Marbles & iJustine**

**Disclaimer:No I Dont Own Jenna,iJustine Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction,None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either**

**Plot:Whilest Youtube's Cute Blonde Sensation,iJustine,Is Putting The Finishing Touches To A Video One Saturday Night,She Gets A Call From Close Friend And Fellow Youtuber,Youtube's Sexy Spaz Jenna Marbles-Can One Phone Call Change An Entire Friendship,And Two People's Lives,Forever ?**

**"god damn this video's taken long to finish,im glad it's nearly done"**

**it was 6:30 pm and youtube's cute and bubbly blonde sensation,iJustine,was putting the finishing touches to a video she had been filming all day long,and was looking foward to finishing it so she could upload it and get some sleep-it was the weekend,and she really didnt want to have to upload a video,but beacuse she was a partner,she had to.**

**"ugh,i need something to do whilest this renders,maybe i could go downstairs and see if i have any pizza left from last night"**

**just at that very moment,as justine was getting ready to go downstairs,her phone rang-she grabbed it from her bedside table,and smiled to see her friend jenna marbles's picture-jenna was a fellow youtuber,and one hell of a funny girl,she allways knew how to cheer justine up,and she couldnt've chosen to call justine at a better time-justine answered her phone,and said**

**"hi jenna !,oh my god girl im so glad you called,i was so bored making this video"**

**"haha girl did you forget im in town this weekend ? im coming over to stay with you for the weekend,i rarely get to see you as it is,well,if that's ok with you anyway"**

**"of course it's ok with me ! and yeah,i kinda did forget you were in town jenna,sorry,i was so busy filming this video today i forgot all about you being in town"**

**"haha it's fine,just make sure that your ready for when i get over there,beacuse you and me are gonna party and have a girly weekend ! i should be another 30 minutes tops,so i wont be that much longer"**

**"yay ! see ya soon then girl"**

**"laters justine"**

**jenna clicked her phone off,and justine smiled a huge smile,she loved getting to see her friend jenna,and she knew this weekend she'd get to spend with her would definatly make all of the stress of filming her video worth it,beacuse any visit from jenna meant she was going to do something fun,the last time jenna was over they went clubbing all night long and ended up going on a boat ride at midnight,something justine would never do on her own,but with jenna around,jenna being known as youtube's sexy spaz,justine felt like she could do all the things she never could do on her own with her friend there.**

**"gosh,i'd better get ready,i've got like,25 minutes or so till she gets here,and im only in my jammies-though,maybe i should keep them on ? i dont know whether we're going to end up going out again tonight or not,maybe i should put on something snug and outdoorsie ?"**

**justine couldnt decide,so she rummaged through he closet and decided on her favourite set of carebears lingerie and her pajamas-an odd combination,but with jenna coming around,her odd clothes combination would be the least thing odd in the house,beacuse she knew jenna was going to make things rather crazy.**

**"ok,dressed now,well,dressed properly anyway-gotta go get some snacks and everything else ready"**

**justine rushed off downstairs and began to get stuff ready for jenna's arrival,she knew she had enough snacks,she allways bought a ton,she just hoped that jenna would like them,she allways had different tastes at different times.**

**-20 minutes later-**

**DING DING !**

**"oh crap,that's gotta be jenna"**

**justine rushed to her front door,and sure enough,when she opened it,she saw her cute and sexy friend jenna marbles standing there with a smile on her face-jenna immediatly lept foward and hugged justine,taking her by surprise,but she didnt mind,she just giggled as did jenna,who then said**

**"girl it's been far to long,i've missed spending time with you,i hope you dont mind that i bought a few bags with me,i bought some stuff when i got in town earlier today and well,i couldnt exactly drive all the way back home haha"**

**"oh no i dont mind at all jenna,i'll help you upstairs with those if you want me to"**

**"justine girl that'd be a huge help,plus,i've got some presents for you in there as well,so make sure your careful with those haha"**

**"oh my god presents ! i love presents !"**

**justine smiled as she eagerly grabbed a few bags as did jenna,and they started to take them upstairs into justine's room,when they got in there jenna jumped on justine's bed and put down her bags,saying.**

**"well this is one of the most comfy beds i've ever seen,girl did you change beds since i last saw you ?"**

**"yup,i got a new princess bed,they say it's super comfy beacuse it's memory foam"**

**"nice,how much memory do ya think it's got ?"**

**"hu.."**

**jenna grabbed justine and pulled her onto the bed with her and started tickling her,making justine laugh and smile at the same time,she started tickling jenna back,this was the crazy part about jenna,she'd do anything at any time but thats what justine loved about jenna,she wasnt afraid of anything,and justine felt like with her bff jenna around she could accomplish a ton of things.**

**"god damnit stop tickling me haha"**

**"but it's fun,and your cute when your being tickled haha"**

**"im cute all the time arent i ? haha damnit im going to get you for this !"**

**"just try me girl haha,and yes,you are cute all the time,but your uber cuter when your laughing your ass off"**

**justine giggled as she started to tickle jenna as well,who burst out laughing,the two rolled around for a while on justine's bed,trying to out tickle one another,eventually getting exhausted and laying there on the bed,smiling at one another.**

**"damn jenna,i missed stuff like that,you really should stay here longer then the weekend"**

**"well im sure that could be arranged somehow,i mean if you really wanted me over here longer that is"**

**"really ? i'd love my bff to be here a bit longer,how about you stay a week or two ? we could do so much !"**

**jenna smiled,she planned on staying a lot longer then that,justine just didnt know it right now,but she would soon,first though,jenna had some presents to give to her bff.**

**"girl if it makes you smile and be happy sure i'll stay a while longer,truth be told whenever im over here im at my happiest anyway-now,here's one of your presents,i hope you like it"**

**jenna grabbed a small bag,handed it to justine,who smiled hugely once she saw what was inside-it was a bracelet she had wanted for the longest time,she immediatly put it on then hugged jenna tightly,and said.**

**"OH MY GOD THANK YOU ! i've wanted this for so long,i cant belive you remembered that i wanted this,oh thank you so much jenna !"**

**"hey it's what friends do right ? we make one another smile,and speaking of smiling,im sure your going to smile with this next present im giving you"**

**jenna handed justine an envelope,inside of which was a year's membership card to justine's local health spa,which jenna knew justine loved going to-once justine saw it,her eyes widened and she hugged jenna again,not able to contain her excitement.**

**"OH MY GOD WOW THANK YOU JENNA ! like this is so kind of you,you really didnt have to do this for me you know"**

**"but i wanted to,your my bff,and i love seeing you smile and be happy,out of all the people i know you put up with my crazyness more then anyone,you treat me like a normal person and not an outcast like some do,so i love making you smile"**

**"awwwwww jenna,thats so sweet"**

**justine couldnt help but smile even more,her friend jenna was so amazing,she wanted to be just like her,but she was glad she wasnt in a way,beacuse jenna was unique,and if there was more then one of her,it'd take away from what makes her special,at least in justine's eyes.**

**"haha i know i know,dont get all gushy on me though girl,here,i got you one more present,i hope you like this,i had to get it specially made"**

**jenna handed justine another small bag,inside of which was a medium sized box,justine opened it and inside was 2 golden rings,one with her name on it,and one with jenna's name on it-justine smiled at them,and wondered what they were for.**

**"wow,these look amazing,are these friendship rings ?"**

**"yup,specially made ones,here,let me show you"**

**jenna put the one with her name on justine's ring finger,then the one with justine's name on her ring finger,seeing the smile on justine's face jenna then explained,also smiling.**

**"you see,with these,whenever someone asks who's your best friend,you just have to show them the ring and they'll know,plus,whenever you look at it,you'll instantly think of me,and i'll be thinking of you like all the time haha"**

**"awwwwww jenna,gosh your such an amazing friend,i wish there was a way i could repay you for all the kindness you've shown me"**

**"just be yourself girl and that'll be repayment enough,i love seeing you happy,your my bff after all"**

**justine blushed crimson red,making jenna giggle,she then said to her friend.**

**"hey justine,would you mind at all if i got comfortable and slipped into something more relaxing then these clothes ?"**

**"sure,go ahead jenna"**

**jenna smiled and took off her top and her jeans to reveal her black lace lingerie underneath,justine couldnt help but admire jenna's body,she longed to have a body like that,but she knew that she never would.**

**"ahhhh,much better dont ya think justine"**

**"jenna you know i like your body,i envy you beacuse of it haha"**

**"haha you shouldnt,your body is perfect justine"**

**"no it isnt,it's weird"**

**"hey,i like weird,i am weird,im the queen of weird haha"**

**both jenna and justine laughed at that,jenna was without a shadow of a doubt the queen of weird,and the queen of weird wanted to make her cute,cuddly princess feel happy more then anything.**

**"justine,your body really is perfect girl,here,let me show you"**

**jenna pulled up justine's top and then pulled off her bra to reveal justine's firm,perky,delicious looking breasts in all their glory,justine blushing,but beacuse she was with her bff,she was comfortable with it.**

**"hey ! dont just be pulling my top off and my bra"**

**"haha calm down justine girl,you have a nice body,especially nice breasts"**

**jenna held justine's breasts in her hands,caressing them gently for a moment,eliciting a small pleasureful moan from justine,making jenna smile-she then would slide down justine's jeans,and her thong,revealing her delicious looking pussy.**

**"mmmmmm,i told you you looked good justine girl,i dont know why you say you dont so much"**

**"you really think i look good ?"**

**"girl,i dont think,i know,hell,you wanna know a secret ?"**

**"yeah,of course"**

**"the real reason i came up here,to see you,was beacuse of this"**

**jenna then liplocked with justine,passionatly kissing her bff,at first shocking justine,who had never been kissed by a girl before,let alone her bff jenna,but justine could help but relax and enjoy the kiss,it felt good,it felt nice,it made her happy-eventually,after what felt like days,and in reality was in actual fact 10 minutes,the two seperated for air,justine saying.**

**"wow,that was...wow-do you love me jenna ?"**

**"yes,i have for the longest time,i want nothing more justine then to be with you,to make you smile all the time,to make my princess happy by being with you forever,i want to show you what true love is justine"**

**"oh wow...i never thought my bff would tell me she loved me,but,im glad you did,beacuse yes,yes a thousand times yes i would love to be with you jenna"**

**jenna's smile grew as she wrapped her arms around her naked friend,now girlfriend justine,they shared another tender,loving kiss,justine had to admit to herself,being with jenna would be good,she allways wanted jenna around more,and this way,being lovers and girlfriends,would keep her around,and would make them both extremely happy-as justine wrapped her legs around jenna's waist,jenna straddled justine,a lustful,loving look on her face as she started grinding their pussies together,justine purring as they touched,it felt oh so fucking good to her.**

**"mmmmm jenna,ahhhh fuck that feels so good,mmmmm"**

**"belive me lover,there's so much more where this came from"**

**jenna licked her lips as she continued grinding their pussies together,she then lustfully and hungrilly kissed justine,coiling her tounge around justine's,jenna had wanted this for so long,she wanted to be with justine for a long time,ever since they had started having sleep overs jenna had slowly grew obbsessed with justine,and wanted to spend more time with her-overtime,that obbsession grew into love,and now,the woman she loved,her bff,loved her as well,and they finally were making love-jenna loved a girl,sure,so what,it was her life,she was entitled to happiness just like everyone else-she felt justine's hands slide down to her ass,and she purred as she grabbed it,groped it and squeezed it,making jenna that much more hornier as she said.**

**"ahhh fuck,mmmmm damn justine i didnt know you liked my ass,mmmmm god fuck,ahhh your making me get wetter girl"**

**"mmmmmm you do have a nice ass jenna,ahhhh fuck your not the only one getting wetter,mmmmmm damn ahhh dont stop jenna"**

**jenna didnt plan on stopping,she took one of justine's breasts in her hands and began licking it,making justine purr even more,jenna licked all around it and stopped by the nipple,licked her lips,then began gently sucking on it as she continued to make love to justine,justine threw her head back with all the pleasure she was getting,and looking into jenna's eyes,as she was sucking on her breast,justine couldnt help but melt even more,she loved her so much,and to think,this morning she didnt even remember jenna was going to be in town,and now,jenna was making love to her and sucking on her tit,it was making her extremely horny just thinking about it.**

**"ahhhh jennaaaaaa,god girl thats so nice,ahhhh fuck,i wanna suck on your huge melons as well girl"**

**"haha melons,now your getting just like me,i love it,mmmmm go ahead girl,i'd love you to suck on my melons"**

**justine licked her lips as jenna stopped sucking on justine's breast,so justine could then take one of jenna's huge,firm breasts into her hands and begin licking and sucking on it,causing jenna to get even more turned on,and begin riding justine quicker,rubbing their pussies together even more,building up the pleasure both women were getting,their wet pussies clashing,justine sucking on jenna's breasts,going back and forth on them,the two ladies were locked in this sexual,passionate,lustful embrace,and they both absolutely loved every second of it.**

**"ahhhhhh fuckkkkkkk justine,mmmmm damn girl your going to town on my tits,and i love it ! ahhhhh they're all yours girl,as long as your mine forever,mmmmmm"**

**"of course i am,say your mine and im yours,we'll be together forever and can make each other happy forever !"**

**"mmmmmm,yes yes yes a thousand times yes girl ! ahhh fuck girl i think im getting close to cumming,ahhhhh fuckkkk"**

**she was indeed,so was justine,the intesity of the pleasure both girls were receiving from one another was so good that they both were not used to it,and it had been bringing about their climax slowly,and eventually it had gotten to a point were both ladies were on the edge of bliss,and they needed that one final push to take them over the edge-and that would come sooner then they thought as their pussies clashed one more time,and both girls were sent barrelling over the edge of pleasure into bliss,cumming at the same time,screaming out one another's names.**

**"JENNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA !"**

**"JUSTINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"**

**the two then collapsed into each other's arms,exhausted,making out with one another,the two were still slightly horny and wanted to kiss,and they did for a short while,before just laying there,smiling,justine would say.**

**"i never thought that i'd ever end up dating my best friend,my sexy spaz of a best friend haha,but im so glad that you told me you loved me jenna,beacuse i love having you here,and now,your going to be here with me forever,and just think of all the things you and i can do together now"**

**"oh i know girl,i cant wait to do so many things to you,and with you haha-but mainly to you,oh there's so many things i want to do to you girl,mmmmmm,but they can wait for now,i think we're both far to exhausted to do anything more tonight haha"**

**"we have forever together,im sure i can wait hehe"**

**the two smiled,and passionatly kissed once more before falling asleep in each other's arms,their future was clear-they would spend the rest of their lives together,two friends who became more then just friends,and all thanks to one phone call.**

**END !**

**thanks for reading,if you liked it,favourite it please :) and whether you liked it or hated it,please leave some feedback :)**


End file.
